


Space in Love

by dying_antares



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Plot, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Slow Burn, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_antares/pseuds/dying_antares
Summary: so this is,,, basically the entire voltron plot with some changes so it would fit more? with lots of flashbacks and side-stories whoopswarning: klance is the biggest slowburn in the history of slowburns in this oneenjoy??





	Space in Love

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even KNOW what i did here but i started writing this like 2 years ago and edited the quiznak out of this,, in honor of season 8, our death, this will finally see the light of the day! i'm sorry in advance  
> also! in my head Keith lived in Cuba at one point so yeah  
> also english isn't my first language, neither is spanish, so,,, beware bc i honestly can't write everything right

P R O L O G U E

It was summer, and summer meant joy, especially in Cuba. It was warm and children were laughing at the top of their lungs, playing until the sun finally set, and sometimes even further, till the stars were shining. They were sitting around a small fire, listening to older siblings playing guitar while singing soft melodies in Spanish, and eventually, they fell asleep.

Summer always went like this for Lance when he was a kid. He couldn't get enough of these days full of warmth and love, and he never thought about kids who never experienced their summer like this. Surely, every kid had a happy and joyful life, right? 

Wrong. Even Lance, a boy full of love and radiating sunshine, met somebody who was entirely different and seemed to only know the darkness of the night, who's only light in his life was the faint shining of the moon and the sparkling of the stars. He met somebody who was closed up and hid himself from the world, as if he never wanted to show who he was and it made Lance, because of his childish thinking, sad. He also didn't quite understand why the small boy did that, what led to him building up walls, and Lance also didn't quite want to understand it. 

Despite their differences, Lance walked every day over to the big white house were the boy lived, together with at least twenty other children. Lance had never met their parents, he only saw a woman with soft caramel skin and a tight bun who smiled at every kid the same way. She was in her twenties, so she just couldn't be the mother of all these kids. Some of them were loud and played outside every day, and some stayed rather silent and sat in smaller groups together. And then there was the raven who simply kept his mouth shut and sat alone under a tree, head resting on his knees. Whenever Lance came over the young woman gave him a small and warm smile and Lance always smiled back and approached the young boy. It was a procedure they had every day, and sometimes, Lance would only sit next to him for hours and none of them would say a word. But the silence was comfortable. On other days, Lance talked about his big family, about his mother's loving hugs, his siblings, how his dad carried him on his shoulders, and how his Abuelita would stroke through his hair while making the world's most delicious garlic knots. He talked about that one day were Veronica sang with him for hours until they fell asleep, or how Marco tried to teach Lance how to climb a tree incredibly fast, and the small boy would simply listen to him and look at him with his big, violet eyes in awe - Lance found out that the boy didn't have a family like him and desperately wished he would have one. 

Lance thought it was his mission to make the raven smile. So he took him one evening with him, after a talk with the young woman, of course, and they sat with Lance's siblings around a campfire and sang songs, in Spanish, but also in English. Lance sat close to the boy and assured him that he could talk, even when his siblings were around because they were nice and would never hurt him. And eventually, after the sky was full of stars, and after the campfire was almost out again, Lance heard a small whisper: "Thank you", and he gave the raven a fond smile and was happy when he saw the boy returning the smile, softly, but it was prominent. And Lance walked him back home - "No! You're not going alone, amigo! I'll bring you home!". The boy looked sad at the word 'home' and while they were walking back, Lance understood why. The boy didn't really have a home, this place was just another house, after his "parents" -whom he had for three months - decided to move to Cuba and of course, the boy became angry. He has already lost everything, and now he also had to move away. His "parents" couldn't take it anymore and put him in this orphanage, and Lance never felt so sorry in his entire life. He knew this boy who had already experienced so much pain despite his young age and it didn't seem to stop anytime. Lance desperately wanted to help. 

When they arrived at the stairs in front of the house, the boy softly curled his arms around Lance and Lance melted right there and then. The boy opened up to him and Lance felt like crying because they were okay, they were friends, and he quickly pulled the boy into a big bear hug. They stayed like that for seconds, minutes, Lance couldn't tell, and just held each other. At one point, the raven looked at Lance and he saw how the stars were reflecting in his violet eyes and how they looked like an entire galaxy. Maybe, the light of the stars wasn't as bright as the light of the sun, but it was more brilliant and more beautiful.

They softly pulled away and Lance was greeted with the same fond smile from earlier again and the boy said "Goodnight, Lance", turned around and quickly jumped up the stairs, and Lance responded with a happy "Goodnight, Keith". 

~ ~ ~ ~

When Lance came over the next day, he saw a couple talking with the young woman and Keith stood close by, hiding behind the woman's back, tears streaming down his cheeks. The woman was laughing and shook hands with the couple, then turned around to say something to Keith. She gave him a quick hug and stroked his hair. As she turned back again, she saw Lance and waved for him to come over, and he ran. "What is happening?", Lance asked with folded arms. "These nice people decided to adopt Keith. He will have a nice family again very soon". She softly pushed Keith towards the couple but he turned to face Lance. "I'm - I'm so sorry", he cried out and even more tears started to fill his eyes, and Lance desperately pulled Keith in his arms. He didn't even feel his own tears, he only thought about what was happening - he was losing a friend. "You're the only friend I ever had", Keith said so softly that no one except Lance heard him. He slowly stroked Keith's hair and wanted to hold him forever, take him home, make sure he would always be okay. But he couldn't. Not for now.

**Author's Note:**

> sweet children friendship,,


End file.
